


Need

by queenmidalah



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't get her out of his head. He hadn't been able to since he met her, but seeing her standing in front of him in just a t-shirt and a pair of panties had left him reeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Kept saying I wanted to come up with some idea of a Stephen/Abby story, but this also helps explain the "disappearance" of Allison.

He couldn't get her out of his head. He hadn't been able to since he met her, but seeing her standing in front of him in just a t-shirt and a pair of panties had left him reeling. He had been trying to curb the fantasies he'd been having about her since the moment he first laid eyes on her, but now that he had a good look at her...

Stephen groaned as he shifted to his back. The sheet that had been covering him now barely did, his erection evident beneath the thin fabric. It felt too hot, too confining against his skin and he tossed the material aside.

How many times had he remembered that moment today? Mingled with the very real danger she had been in because of Tom's infection. He had been relieved when she came out of the situation unharmed, clinging to his arm in fear and grief as they watched the man die.

Now that he knew she was safe, the memories of her scantily clad figure filtered through his mind. Each time it played differently in his mind. At first he hadn't diverted his eyes as he originally did. Then he would lean in and kiss her. Kissing led to pushing her into her flat, his lips moving to her neck. He could practically hear her moan in his mind as he tasted her skin.

His hand moved over his chest, down the flat expanse of his belly before grasping the base of his cock in a firm grip. As images of Abby moaning softly as he pulled that small shirt up, his hand stroked upward. With each pass of his lips in memory, his hand moved along his erection.

The dream shifted again, this time his fingers were sliding over the smooth flesh of Abby's stomach, sliding under the pale yellow material covering her. His fingers moved down his shaft, pressing into the curly hair surrounding his cock as he gripped the base. He massaged and tugged, bringing his hand up as the dream version of himself slipped two fingers along Abby's folds, knowing they had to be slick with moisture. How he wanted to taste her, feel her wrapping around him as he thrust home.

Stephen groaned, his hand starting to move more firmly along his cock, his thumb brushing over the sensitive head. Once again the dream shifted and Abby's panties were pushed aside, his pants free enough to release his cock and rub against her. Lifting her up, he pressed against her wet entrance, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist.

His hand tightened on his cock as he started settling her onto him in the dream. A soft whimper escaped his lips as he moved his hand more firmly upwards, just as he could practically feel himself sinking into her warmth body. She felt amazing, it was amazing. Even as they began to move, a purr slipping past her lips. His hand began a steady stroke, up, down, faster, tighter. His hips came off the bed, trying to press further into his hand even as he wished it really was Abby he was sinking into over and over as he was in his dream. He wanted to know if the sounds he was imagining were really the sounds he could pull from her lips as he pushed his hips against hers, sliding back and forth inside of her.

Stephen squeezed his cock, groaning as he felt himself twitch against his palm. He began pumping his hand even faster, his hips moving in time with the dream version of himself. Abby's name was a breathy plea as he felt his nerve endings start to catch on fire. 

"Abby!" His voice was husky, filled with need, as he stroked faster. Every muscle in his body stiffened and his head arched backward as one final struck brought him to completion, his orgasm slamming into him. He could hear Abby in the dream, muffling her screams of pleasure against his neck, heedless that the door had been wide open the entire time.

"Abby," he said again, this time a breathless whisper as his mind finally settled and he drifted off into blissful slumber.

~~~

Stephen jerked awake when he felt something drop on the bed. He sat up, blinking away the sleep as he stared at his girlfriend, Allison. She was shoving clothes into a duffel bag.

"What...?"

"I can't do this anymore, Stephen," Allison said. "I get that our lives have been going separate ways. I knew there was a change as soon as I got back, but last night was the last straw."

"What are you talking about?" Stephen asked, sitting up. He was trying to remember what happened last night after he fell into bed.

"I get that being away so long would mean that we were on a semi-break enough that you might see other people, that I might," Allison said. "But I really do draw the line at listening to you wank while saying another girl's name."

Oh shit.

"Allison..."

"No," Allison said. "I get it, I do. Mostly." She paused, allowing Stephen to see some of the hurt she felt. "I stuck around longer because you said you wanted to try again, but you've already moved on."

"I--," Stephen tried again.

"You even said it yourself," she said, zipping the duffel bag. "We don't know each other anymore and sex isn't going to keep a relationship alive. Especially not when you call me by someone else's name while you come."

"I did not..." Stephen swallowed. Or had he? In the throes of passion, had he uttered Abby's name while having sex with Allison?

Allison picked up the duffel bag and walked to Stephen's side of the bed. She sat on the edge, the anger she had been feeling fading. She reached up and brushed her fingers along Stpehen's cheek. "I met someone while away, but I didn't want to get attached because..." She gave him a sad smile. "Guess it was time for us both to move on."

"I'm... I'm sorry, Allison," he said. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know," Allison said. She leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. Resting her forehead against Stephen's, she spoke. "This Abby girl... she better treat you right, or I'll come back and kick her ass."

"I seem to be good at hurting women lately," Stephen said. "I... said something I shouldn't have when injured just before you got back. I don't know if I can make up for that."

"Sounds like you need to try," Allison said. She gave him another quick kiss and got to her feet, grabbing her duffel bag. She didn't look back until she got to the door.

"You're a good man, Stephen Hart. You deserve to be happy," she said. "I hope that's with Abby."

"Thanks," he said.

"Good-bye, Stephen." It wasn't until she left that he finally spoke.

"Good-bye, Allison."


End file.
